


Thunderstorms

by SunshineAndRoseWater



Series: The Road to Recovery [11]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineAndRoseWater/pseuds/SunshineAndRoseWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunderstorms are very scary. Good thing Mikey is here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your kudos on all parts of this series, they give me so much encouragement!  
> This scene comes much later then any of the others so far. I don't know what made me decide to write Mikey being all fatherly, but here we are.

Mikey watches the trees bow in the gale, being dragged back and forth by the wind and rain. Lightning strikes, illuminating the outside in a sharp white light, and thunder follows on its heels. The storm is right on top of them.

“Dad?” A small voice calls. Mikey looks to the doorway and sees Saint peering in, taking stock of the empty spot on the bed.

“He’s not here, do you need something?” Mikey says.

“Where is he?” Another thunderclap makes Saint jump. It’s so sharp it sounds like it slices clean through the sky.

“He’s helping get animals in from the storm,” Mikey tells him, because that’s one of many things he has to help with. No one realized how bad the storm would be and now they are racing to shelter what they can.

Mikey can’t help, he’s still too weak. Instead he has to stay at home, being completely useless. _I have to go help, okay,_ Pete had said. _The boys are already asleep so they won’t bother you._

Saint is still in the doorway, watching Mikey cautiously.

“Do you want to come up here?” Mikey asks, patting the bed.

Saint runs over and Mikey picks him up onto the bed. Saint immediately crawls into Mikey’s lap, huddling close.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Mikey tells him. “It’s just a storm. Nothing to be afraid of.”

“It’s _loud_ ,” Saint complains.

“So cover your ears.” Mikey takes Saint’s tiny hands and presses them to either side of Saint’s head, cupping them over his ears. Saint keeps his hands over his ears even when Mikey lets go. His face is pulled into a determined scowl that makes Mikey want to laugh, but he doesn’t. The next thunderclap isn’t as loud, but Saint still jumps, pressing his hands firmer against his ears.

Mikey hugs him. He’s not sure what else to do since he can’t make the storm stop or get rid of Saint’s fears. It seems to be enough, though, because Saint doesn’t complain again.

Another lightning strike. This time when the thunder comes it’s a half-second later and it sounds like a stampede barreling through. The entire house seems to shake.

“Dad?” Bronx peers around the door just as Saint had. His hair is a tangled mess and his pajamas are rumpled.

“Hey, Bronx,” Mikey greets. “Are you scared of the storm, too?”

Bronx crosses his arms with a petulant look. “I’m not _scared_.”

Mikey wants to laugh, but again he forces himself not to. “Of course you’re not. Want to join us anyway?”

Bronx considers him for a moment, then climbs up the other side of the bed and settles himself in Pete’s empty space. Mikey doesn’t reach out to him, but after a few more claps of thunder he climbs into Mikey’s space of his own accord. Mikey throws an arm over his shoulders.

By the time Pete returns the storm has quieted to a steady rainfall. Bronx and Saint are already fast asleep, cuddled up comfortably with Mikey.

Pete regards them from the doorway for a moment, taking in the sight of his sons and Mikey with a soft smile.

“Hey,” Mikey says, “you’re wet.”

“Yeah.” Pete sheds his soggy shirt and pants and tosses them into the bathroom. His boxers are still dry so he doesn’t change them. “You look like you had fun.”

“Oh yes,” Mikey jokes. “Thunderstorms are very scary.”

Pete crawls onto the bed and gives Mikey a gentle kiss. He has to lean a little awkwardly over Bronx, but he manages.

“Sorry about that. I hope they weren’t too much of a bother. I can take them back to their rooms, if you want.”

Mikey shakes his head. “They’re fine.”

“You sure?”

“Pete,” Mikey cups a hand over Pete’s cheek, making him look at him. “They’re not a bother.”

Pete’s next smile is brighter and wider and when he kisses Mikey again it’s deeper.

“Okay,” Pete says, settling back under the covers. “We’ll have the whole family sleep in our bed tonight.”

“Yup,” Mikey agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Did my work make you feel emotions? Come talk to me about it on my tumblr: [sunshinedontcare](http://sunshinedontcare.tumblr.com/)


End file.
